This invention relates to a semiconductor device and particularly to a MCP (Multi Chip Package)-type semiconductor device.
An MCP-type semiconductor device is known having a plurality of semiconductor chips stacked on a wiring board.
This type of semiconductor device uses, for example, an adhesive member having an adhesive layer on both surfaces on an insulating sheet member (die attach film) in order to fix the stacked semiconductor chips to each other. Such a semiconductor device is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-099697. Alternatively, a paste-type or film-type adhesive may be used. Such a semiconductor device is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-078106, No. 2004-356529, or No. 2005-101312.